Talk:John/@comment-27600229-20170221182204
JOHN VERSION HISTORY: John Version 1.0 (created by RubyLavender) Name: John Age(11-15): 14 Gender: Male Hybrid Animal: Polar bear Appearance: Broad shoulders, brown eyes, white-blond hair, partially webbed hands with nails like hooked claws, slightly carnivorous teeth, has a sort-of snout Abilities: Can swim well, doesn't mind cold weather that much, can climb trees well and cling to ice, smell and hearing are enhanced Personality: A little rough and blunt, mostly leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, seems kind of clumsy, is easily provoked, thinks he's mostly useless Crush(Optional): No one for now. Backstory(NOT optional): Lived in Canada until he was taken away. Had parents who took care of him but didn't really know what it was like to have parents who loved him. Other: Here ya go John Version 1.1 (altered slightly by Gryffin) Name: John Age(11-15): 14 Gender: Male Hybrid Animal: Polar bear Appearance: Broad shoulders, brown eyes, white-blond hair, partially webbed hands with nails like hooked claws, slightly carnivorous teeth, has a sort-of snout Abilities: Can swim well, doesn't mind cold weather, can climb trees well and cling to ice, smell and hearing are enhanced Personality: A little rough and blunt, mostly leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, seems kind of clumsy, is easily provoked, thinks he's mostly useless but when he's given a task, he'll never give up until its done Crush(Optional): No one for now. Backstory(NOT optional): Lived in Canada until he was taken away. Had parents who took care of him but didn't really know what it was like to have parents who loved him. Other: Nope John Version 2.0 (altered by Gryffin) Name: John Barlow Age: 14 Gender: Male Animal-half: Polar Bear Animal Appearance: Pure white polar bear, ice blue eyes Human Appearance: Broad shoulders, brown eyes, white-blond hair, really pale skin, kind of long nails Abilities: can survive in freezing tempuratures, super strength, really fast swimmer, can cling to ice Personality: A little rough and blunt, leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, a bit clumsy, easily provoked, thinks he's mostly useless, persistent Crush: N/A Backstory: N/A Other: N/A John Version 2.1 (altered by Gryffin) Name: John Age(11-15): 14 Gender: Male Personality: A little rough and blunt, leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, a bit clumsy, easily provoked, thinks he's mostly useless, persistent Appearance: Broad shoulders, brown eyes, white-blond hair, really pale skin, kind of long nails Abilities: can survive in freezing tempuratures, super strength (but not too much), really fast swimmer, can cling to ice Other: Polar bear hybrid John Version 2.5 (altered by Gryffin) Name: John Age(11-15): 14 Gender: Male Hybrid Animal: Polar Bear Abilities: John is an AMAZING swimmer and climber. He thrives in the cold, and can cling to ice very well, which is REALLY useful in the winter. He also, like most of the hybrids, has enhanced smell and hearing. Appearance: John has white (yes, white) hair, really pale skin, brown eyes, and a strong build. His hands are partially webbed, but not enough that you can notice it, and he has longer nails than usual, but not long enough for it to be noticeable. His teeth are sharper than most, and he has a long face, kind of like a snout. Personality: John is really strong, and a little rough and blunt. He mostly leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, making him seem a bit shy, which he kind of is. He's a bit clumsy, is provoked kind of easily, and thinks he's mostly useless, but when he's given a task, he'll never give up until its complete. Backstory: John is from Canada. He was smuggled illegally across the border (YES HE HAS DOUBLE CITIZENSHIP HE BECAME A CITIZEN), and treated brutally in a lab. Crush(Optional): Eh, maybe. Other: Nope. John Version 2.6 (altered by Gryffin) Name: John Age(12-15): 14 Gender: Male Hybrid Animal: Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Abilities: John is an AMAZING swimmer and climber. He thrives in the cold, and can cling to ice very well, which is REALLY useful in the winter. He also, like most of the hybrids, has enhanced smell and hearing. Appearance: John has white (yes, white) hair, really pale skin, brown eyes, and a strong build. His hands are partially webbed, but not enough that you can notice it, and he has longer nails than usual, but not long enough for it to be noticeable. His teeth are sharper than most, and he has a long face, kind of like a snout. Personality: John is really strong, and a little rough and blunt. He mostly leaves people alone unless they talk to him first, making him seem a bit shy, which he kind of is. He's a bit clumsy, is provoked kind of easily, and thinks he's mostly useless, but when he's given a task, he'll never give up until its complete. Crush(Optional): Are we doing Jolla? If so, Ella, but will develop later. Other: N/A